1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for supplying a telephone line with direct current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that direct current is conventionally supplied with the aid of a transformer having two windings or coils and known as a telephone transformer. The coil connected at the telephone set side is divided into two equal sections between which the d.c. source is connected. The said telephone transformer simultaneously affords current isolation between the telephone set and the switching center.
However, since d.c. flows through the two-section coil of the telephone transformer and it is necessary that the ampere-turns set up by this current should not saturate the magnetic circuit of the telephone transformer, the latter is consequently a heavy, cumbersome and costly apparatus.